The Horde
Summary The Horde is the civilization that encompasses many species, including Orcs, Trolls, and The Forsaken, undead turned away from The Scourge. The Horde has undergone many replacements in leadership, ranging from Thrall to its new leader, Vol'jin, chief of all Trolls. They are locked in nigh-eternal conflict with The Alliance. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | High 8-C to 8-B | 6-C | 6-A Civilization Type: Post-Industrial Civilization (Maintains technology such as tanks, zeppelins, and firearms) Name: The Horde Origin: Warcraft Classification: Coalition of Factions Age: Hundreds to thousands of years, depending on where you start its lifespan- The Horde has been a body of Orc factions since Outland Population: At least millions, possesses control of many country-sized areas including Durotar, The Barrens, and the area surrounding Lordaeron Territory: Large portions of Kalimdor and the Eastern Kingdoms, though they possess footholds in Northwind, Pandaria, and Outland Technology/Abilities: Most of the members within the land can wield a weapon expertly, Magic is a potent ability in the factions, granting them powers such as Summoning of demons, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Energy Manipulation and Projection, Soul Manipulation, Creation, Healing, Fear Manipulation, Life Absorption, Limited BFR, Portal Creation and Dimensional Travel, Biological Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Necromancy, Teleportation, Mages can transform foes into small animals, Mind Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Invisibility, Duplication, Illusion Creation, Resurrection, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Time Manipulation, Forcefield, Holy Manipulation, Magic Nullification, Telekinesis, Mind Control, Light Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Can halt magic from being used nearby, Paladins can summon warhorses Attack Potency: Room level (Even low-tier guards can battle beings of this size, including giant scorpions and Kodos) | Large Building level to City Block level (Artillery weapons can leave solid steel tanks left as ashen ruins, and massively damage armor-plated warships) | Island level (Lesser leaders of the verse can do battle against beings such as Ragnaros and similarly powered beings) | Continent level (Comparable to beings such as Thrall, who in turn was comparable to the Dragon Aspects, who are comparable to yet inferior to Deathwing) Speed: Subsonic+ (Can blitz superhuman beings) | Supersonic (Move at the speeds of bullets) |''' Hypersonic''' (Comparable to the Elemental Lords) | Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to Deathwing) Power Source: Magical and arcane sources, but also typical sources such as coal Industrial Capacity: Extremely high, can produce warships and arm their forces on a moments notice Military Prowess: Probably in the lower millions or upper hundreds of thousands Notable Individuals: * Thrall: Former warchief and charismatic leader of the Orcs * Garrosh Hellscream: Former warchief and Thrall's successor; extremely violent (deceased) * Vol'jin: Former warchief and leader of the Horde * Sylvanas Windrunner: Leader of the Scourge and former general of Arthas; current warchief of the Horde * High Overlord Varok Saurfang: Current warchief of Orgrimmar Weaknesses: Scattered and most factions represent alternate motives, varying from vengeance to racial pride to wealth. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Civilizations Category:Post-Industrial Civilizations Category:Humanoids Category:Undead Category:Weapon Users Category:Magic Users Category:Summoners Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Creation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Healing Users Category:BFR Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Fear Users Category:Life Users Category:Portal Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Biology Users Category:Death Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Ice Users Category:Necromancy Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Time Users Category:Holy Users Category:Light Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Mind Control Users Category:Void Users Category:Animal Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Warcraft